


Just A Dream

by BloodInTheWater33



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Denial, Denial of Feelings, Desperation, Dubcon Cuddling, Enemies to Lovers, Grinding, Intimacy, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Sensuality, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:17:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9224612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodInTheWater33/pseuds/BloodInTheWater33
Summary: In the real world, there is only room for violence between them.  But in the safety of fantasy, without regret and fear of pain, they could be lovers tonight.It’s just a dream, right?





	

Deep in the night something fuzzy touched the back of Shizuo’s neck. 

He stirred a little, registering the movement next to him only faintly, his brain not deeming it quite relevant enough to release him from the grip of unconsciousness. The image of a small furry animal seeking warmth in his bed distantly crossed his dreaming mind. Nothing to be worried about, at least not for him, the strongest man in Ikebukuro and almost impossible to kill. Maybe it was a neighbor’s cat. 

Shizuo was a heavy sleeper. He rarely woke up by himself at night, and even rarer due to noise. Shinra had joked once that World War 3 could break out outside his apartment and Shizuo would still sleep through it like a stone. So when there had been a scratching sound at his door, he hadn’t so much as stirred. His sense of touch, on the other hand, never slept. 

He felt the animal scoot closer. A kind of fabric hit his bare arm, cold and clammy, uncomfortable for his dry, warm body. A shiver ran down his spine, jerking a bit, like sleepy people do when hit with a gush of cold air. Something hard hit the side of his knee, something icy touched his feet. What a cold, large cat. Laying on his back like usual and with sleep weighing heavy on his eyelids, it took all of the blond’s willpower to turn his head to the left and open his eyes as much as the breadth of a slit. 

Instead of a cat, he saw fur trim and a tuft of black hair in his small line of sight. He closed his eyes again. Shizuo couldn’t be bothered to throw the intruder out of his bed, despite the possibility of a knife at his throat every next moment, despite him being his nemesis, despite the cold, socked feet digging into his calves for warmth and contact. Maybe Shizuo was too tired to be cruel. He figured the other would be, too.

“You’re dreaming”, murmured the figure, eyes closed. Even though he couldn’t see the face, he still heard the expression it wore.

“Oh”, Shizuo sighed, uncaring. “Okay.”

He felt there was no need to throw him out. Maybe it was because the breathing pattern next to him spoke of fast-approaching sleep, or it was the way the outline of the body pressed against his, cool fingers clinging hard at him, hinting a strange need and an exhaustion that was beyond physical. As if he hadn’t known rest before his clammy fingers had made contact with Shizuo’s hot skin, and as if that had caught him unprepared.

Shizuo turned onto his left side, his face so close to Izaya’s that their breaths hit each other’s faces. A strong arm wrapped around the raven and gathered cool limbs against him. Izaya stiffened defensively, staring at him with wide eyes. Frozen into place like a rabbit in front of a snake. Shizuo gazed back lazily, unsurprised. No version of Izaya would expect, much less accept, being cuddled. But the new position was incredibly comfortable. Scarily comfortable, for some of them. Shizuo was not that person. 

“Don’t-“ The protest was soft, almost weak. “Let me go.” 

Shizuo was too sleepy to care.  
“Don’t wanna.”

“Please”, Izaya begged. But it sounded like he was begging himself. 

He stayed stiff, tried to resist heat and comfort slowly and inescapably melting his muscles into compliance. Shizuo didn’t let go, and he wouldn’t. His intuition was unflawed. Izaya still clung to him, was probably not even aware of that. It said more than his words.

The coarse fabric, only slightly warmer by now, still rubbed uncomfortably against Shizuo’s arm and chest. Instead of brushing the annoyance aside, he tugged at it drowsily.  
“What are you doing?” Izaya whispered.  
“Outdoor clothes are for outdoors”, Shizuo murmured back, tugging the coat gently off the body next to him and out of the bed.

He didn’t undress him any further. Instead, he encircled his waist, pressing him closer against his chest, cuddling him. Izaya was completely enveloped by a cage of warmth and soft skin. _Dangerous._ Now, Shizuo’s heat seeped into his body without the barrier of his coat to protect him. It seeped into his taught muscles, into his tired bones. It weakened his defenses. He started to shake.

“It’s okay, flea. It’s just a dream.”

Relaxation called sweetly, but pride was shouting over it. Warm fingers started to thread calmly through his black tresses, scratching behind his ear, caressing the back of his neck, not unlike petting a cat. It was a gentleness that the real monster couldn’t possess.

“Sshh. Relax.”

Shizuo kissed his cheek, the side of his jaw. It was too much. He shook even harder, under the pressure of restraint, under the pressure that kept building up inside his chest so painfully. He was so afraid of giving in. _No. I don’t need this_. 

They looked at each other. There was longing in Izaya’s eyes; formed out of want that was not allowed to exist. There was softness in Shizuo’s that could not exist either. This was not the real world. 

“It’s just a dream”, Izaya breathed.  
“Yeah. Just a dream”, Shizuo reassured him.

When Shizuo’s lips touched his, he couldn’t hold up his resistance anymore. The blond cupped his cheek as he kissed him, smooth lips moving easy on Izaya’s damp ones. Izaya couldn’t stop himself from opening his mouth in invitation, and Shizuo’s tongue slipped in, making Izaya’s battered heart beat frantically, making it swell so painfully. Izaya was shivering uncontrollably in Shizuo’s strong warm arms as he caved under the endless pressure of himself. Tears gathered in his eyes and streamed down his cheeks as he allowed himself to melt into forbidden need. Shizuo wiped them away with his thumb.

They kissed slowly and deeply. It was way too much, not nearly enough. All of Izaya’s nerve endings seemed to be exploding, his body completely overwhelmed by the foreign experience of being touched, taken over by the indisputable truth of desires supposed to be locked away. Intuitively, Shizuo had set an unhurried pace to accustom the flea to the sensations flooding his system. 

Shizuo started to kiss his collarbones. When he reached his neck, a choked moan escaped Izaya’s lips. He buried his hands in bleach-blond locks and breathed in Shizuo’s scent, a deep warmth of tobacco, musk and chocolate – calming and exciting at the same time. The shivering subsided.

“This is your fantasy”, the blond whispered into his ear. “You can dream whatever you want.” 

“Whatever I want” the smaller repeated in a daze, excitement cursing through his veins. 

A pale hand reached out to slide over toned pectorals. His mind was too exhausted to withstand the overwhelming temptation hot underneath his fingertips. With his nerves on fire, there was nothing left inside Izaya to stop him as he pushed Shizuo onto his back and straddled his hips before leaning down and allowing their mouths to collide again. In a dream, there were no regrets. Shizuo dragged him closer against himself; giving Izaya the contact he hadn’t known he needed so badly up until now. The way Shizuo handled him made him crumble beneath those dangerous hands. 

Softness turned into passion and contact turned into friction as their bodies moved against each other obliviously. Thin fingers clawed desperately at a white shirt as tongues dragged against each other, against the skin of a soft neck, grazed by teeth that leave rosy streaks and gasps in their wake. While greedy hands slid over bodies, the air was filled with vibrating groans and low moans. Driven by mindless pleasure they were burning, melting each other to the core, and finally, dying a small death before unconsciousness enveloped them. 

The stains inside their clothes were proof of a regular wet dream. As they only could be. 

 

If there was one thing in this world Izaya was really good at, it was lying to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> This is really not the outcome Izaya had expected when he snook into Shizuo's apartment. Or maybe some tiny part of him had secretly hoped for it?
> 
> This one shot is based on this picture which I fell in love with:  
> https://twitter.com/washamoji/status/789492472741191680
> 
> English is not my first language, so honestly, I don't even know of some of these word constructions I used make sense - but well, here goes nothing. Actually, I just wrote this as some practice for sensual writing but I really like how it turned out. For those who don't know, "small death" means orgasm.  
> Thanks for reading, I'd be incredibly grateful for some reviews!


End file.
